


Toys

by heyyoungblood94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood94/pseuds/heyyoungblood94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hella late contribution to Supercat Week. I was on the DC Wiki and read that Adam was killed by the Toyman and Cat blamed Superman for not saving him. So let's pretend that Adam came to National City at the same time Winn's dad broke out of prison.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late contribution to Supercat Week. I was on the DC Wiki and read that Adam was killed by the Toyman and Cat blamed Superman for not saving him. So let's pretend that Adam came to National City at the same time Winn's dad broke out of prison.

The sound of Supergirl's cape billowing in the wind as she landed on the balcony, a sound that usually brought comfort, is the last thing you want to hear. Supergirl is the last person you want to see. Her and that Will boy that used to follow her around like a puppy.

"Leave"

"Cat please-"

"I need you to leave. I don't blame you but I cannot begin to deal with you right now"

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, but I don’t want to see you either so I need you to leave."

You hear the flutter of the cape, lifting off this time instead of landing.

"Wait" You turn and see her floating slightly above the balcony, waiting for you to continue.

"Don't come into work for the next week."

"Ms. Grant, I thought we talked about this-"

"Are you honestly going to lie to me today? After Adam-" You take a breath. "After everything that's happened today, please don't lie to me."

Her continued silence is all the answer you need. You sigh. "Fine. If you see my assistant, tell her she has the week off. Paid. And tell Witt to take the month."

She nods.

You turn back around and head back into your office without another word.


End file.
